Quien dijo que los sueños no se pueden cumplir?
by Ale1008
Summary: Trunks no deja de pensar en Pan y ese momento ella llega a su oficina, que sucedera? Es mi primer One-Shot, por lo que no esperen sea perfecto. Ahh... y contiene Lemon ( o al menos intente de que lo contenga)


**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un One-Shot por lo que no esperen que sea perfecto XD**

**Contiene lemon ( o por lo menos lo intente) y bueno... si eres "sensible" no lo leas, aunque yo estoy seguro de que si lo haras porque eres un pervertido como yo ¬w¬.**

* * *

**Quien dijo que los sueños no se pueden cumplir?**

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la vida de Trunks.

En este momento estaba en la oficina, aburrido, con mucho trabajo por hacer y distraido.

Si... estaba muy distrido, pero no por cualquier cosa... Pan. Ese era su problema desde hace una semana.

La chica se habia ido 5 años desde la ida de su abuelo con Shenglong, y habia vuelto hace una semana, diciendo que ya habia superado aquella fatal perdida, pero la niña habia crecido, y ahora teniendo 19 años tenia un gran cuerpo.

Habia pegado aque famoso estiron, y habia crecido un monton si en altura nos referimos, ademas de que tenia unas curvas que de verdad sacaban el lado pervertido de cualquiera.

Y bueno... Trunks no habia sido la esepcion, el amaba a aquella niña, y cuando pasaron un año conviviendo juntos se habian encariñado mucho.

Trunks veia a Pan como una hermana, pero aveces se sentia raro, pensando en que si aquella niña tuviera unos cuantos años mas quizas ella y el... bueno, no queria pensar esas cosas pues era la hija de Gohan! Su casi hermano mayor!

Pero... cuando la vio aquel dia junto a todos sus familiares, no podia creerselo, ella estaba hermosa!

Sin decir que el tiempo habia echo maravillas con sus atributos.

Sin lugar a dudas desde aquel dia Trunks no dejaba de pensar en Pan, ademas... ese dia en la fiesta de bienvenida sucedio algo que el de verdad no esperaba...

FLASH BACK

Todos estaban comiendo, hablando o bailando.

Trunks estaba sentado bajo uno de los arboles de el patio, cuando sintio que alguien se acercaba.

Sin dudas el sabia quien era, ya que reconocio su Ki en un segundo.

-Hola Pan_dijo el mirando hacia la derecha, justo en donde su amiga estaba parada

-Hola Trunks, puedo sentarme?_pregunto ella

-Si claro_respondio sonriendole

Pan se sento a un lado de el, haciendo que el bestido que tenia quedara esparcido por todo el pasto, ya que era ajustado a partir de el pecho hasta la cintura, donde luego comenzaban bolados. El vestido era straples y blanco, hasta un poco menos de las rodillas, de verdad que era bonito, pero de verdad que quedaba adorable en Pan, ya que ella como siempre no era de las mas femeninas y termino usandolo con unos converse*.

-Porque no estas en la fiesta bailando?_pregunto Pan

-Y porque no lo estas tu?_respondio con una pregunta, sonriendo como tanto le gustaba a Pan.

Si, a Pan le gustaba Trunks, en realidad que estaba enamorada, no era desde hace poco, sino que desde hace años.

-Porque vi que tu no estabas tontito_le dijo ella golpeandolo juguetonamente en el brazo.

-Es que necesitaba aire_le dijo el mirando el cielo negro y estellado que habia aquella noche.

-Que te sientes mal?_le pregunto algo preocupada

-No...tan solo... necesitaba pensar algunas cosas Pan... hay cosas que me confunden en este momento, y bueno... sali un rato_le respondio

-Ohh entonces me voy y te dejo solo asi piensas tranquilo_dijo ella algo triste por tener que alejarse de el

-No- le dijo el tomandola de la mano en el momento en que ella se levanto para dejarlo - quiero que te quedes conmigo- admitio con la cabeza baja y algo sonrojado.

-Yo... esta bien_dijo ella sonrojada y volviendose a sentar junto a el, pero esta vez mas cerca.

-Y dime Pan, que hiciste en estos años?_le pregunto el

-Pues, estudie, trate de olvidarme y superar la ida de mi abuelito y pues... madurarun poco_respondio simplemente

-Ohh... y que acaso no te conseguiste algun novio?_le pregunto curioso

-Yo...- estaba muy sonrojada por responder esa pregunta- si, tuve varios novios- le dijo al fin

-Ohh... y porque terminaste con ellos?_le pregunto

-Porque... yo... yo estoy enamorada de otra persona,y en parte tenia esos novios para poder olvidarlo_le dijo ella sonrojada y con la mirada en el suelo.

-Si? Pues lo que a mi me confunde en este momento se encuentra a un lado mio_le dijo el mirando el cielo

-Que? A que te refieres con eso?_le pregunto muy sonrojada y nerviosa

-A que... Pan tu... tu me..._no pudo terminar esa frase ya que Pan tomo su cara con ambas manos y lo beso. Si, ella lo estaba besando, y de la manera mas tierna que habia.

Trunks paso una mano por la cintura de ella, y la atrajo hacia el, para luego morderle el labio inferior y profundizar el beso.

Pan dio un pequeño gemido dentro de la boca de Trunks cuando sintio que sus lenguas comenzaban a bailar.

Trunks estaba disfrutando esto, nunca nadie le habia echo sentir tal emocion como ahora estaba sintiendo.

Ella movio sus manos de la cara de el hasta posarlas en su cuello, rodeandolo con aquellos delicados brazos, y jugando con el pelo de el con aquellos finos dedos.

Los dos tenian una sonrisa mientras se besaban, pues era lo que hasta el momento mas habian querido hacer, y obviamente ambos lo estaban pasando bastante bien.

Hasta que se escucho la voz de Videl llamando por su hija.

Ambos se separaron rapidamente, muy sonrojados y con respiracion agitada y pesada.

-Pan! Estas alli?_le gritaba su madre

-Aqui estoy mama, ahora voy_dijo ella sacando la cabeza de detras de aquel arbol.

-Esta bien_le respondio su madre para luego volver a la casa.

-Eso... eso estuvo cerca_dijo ella suspirando

-Pan... eres conciente de lo que acabamos de hacer?_ le pregunto el

-Yo..._Pan no sabia que decir, pues ella deseaba besarlo deesa forma desde hace aos, y ahora que lo habia echo no sabia que hacer ni que decir.

-Pan..._ Trunks tenia miedo de que ella se arrepintiera de lo que acababan de hacer y que eso arruinara la bella y larga amistad que tenian.

Pan tan solo salio casi corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

-Trunks dio un suspiro de resigncion, ahora no sabia que sucederia con ellos.

FINAL FLASH BACK

-Ay Pan..._suspiro el mirando el techo

Derrepente el telefono sono.

Trunks apreto el altavos y hablo.

-Si? Que sucede?_ pregunto

-Señor Brief, una señorita llamada Pan dice que lo conoce y que necesita hablar con usted_le informo su secretaria

-Digale que pase_respondio el

Casi se atraganta cuando escucho de que hablaba de Pan, pero queria verla y necesitaba hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

La puerta sono, indicando que Pan ya habia llegado a su oficina.

-Pasa_ dijo el con voz nerviosa

La cabeza de Pan se asomo por la puerta, entrand toda ella un segundo despues.

Ella estaba usando el mismo uniforme que Bra en la universidad, pues ambas iban juntas ahora. Dicho uniforme consistia en una falda algo corta si a el le preguntaban, y una camisa color blanco.

La cara de ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, y su respiracion agitada y pesada como aquela vez que se besaron.

Ademas de que su mirada era distinta, esta derramaba lejuria.

-Pan...

Ella no tardo ni un segundo y luego de cerrar rapidamente la puerta camino hacia Trunks, besandolo como la otra vez, pero este beso fue apasionado desde un principio.

Trunks se sorprendio, pero ni de broma paraba aquel beso.

La tomo de la cintura, y ella rapidamente rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de el.

Se seguian besando, mientras que Pan comenzo a tratar de quitarle la camiza que llevaba puesta el.

Trunks con gusto la ayudo a quitarsela, para luego ayudarla a ella a quitarse la suya.

Ahora ambos sin sus camisas tocaban desesperadamente la piel de su acompañante.

Trunks bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de Pan, para luego levantarla.

La menor envolvio sus piernas en la cadera de el.

El se encamino hacia una de las paredes, dejando a Pan sentir su gran exitancion.

Se separaron lentamente de aquel beso desesperado, pues necesitaban aire.

-Trunks... yo te necesito_admitio ella muy exitada.

Trunks sin pensarlo comenzo a besarle el cuello, desendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, que aun estaban protegidos por sus sosten.

-Sacamelo_ pidio Pan, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquelos besos que Trunks le proporcionaba.

El no lo dudo ni un segundo y no se lo saco, se lo arranco como si de un salvaje se tratara.

Desesperado se llevo uno a su boca y comenzo a masajear el otro con su mano derecha.

Pan se sujetaba los cabellos de el, acercandolo mas a sus pechos.

Trunks queria mas de ella, y bajo esa mano que masajeaba su pecho hasta colocarlo bajo aquella falda.

Pan dejo escapar un gemido al sentir la mano de su amado en su intimidad, masajeando y dando pequeños pellizcos a su clirotis.

El sonrio al verla en ese estado de exitacion, ademas de sentir toda la humedad en la intimidad de ella.

Pan derrepente se bajo de el y lo separo un poco de si misma.

El mayor la miraba confundido, pero derrepente supo que era lo que ella queria, ya que pan puso sus manos en el pantalon de el e intentaba quitarselos.

Una vez que se los bajo hasta mas o menos las rodillas, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo gui.

Pan se coloco de espaldas y se apoyo contra el escritorio de el, insitandolo a que la penetrara de esa manera.

Trunks rapidamente poso una de sus manos en la cadera de ella, para con la otra mano subir la falda.

Bajo sus bragas y acaricio el centro de la intimidad de Pan, notando mejor su exitacion, cosa que hizo que el tambien se exitara mas, si eso era posible.

-Hazlo ya trunks..._pidio Pan ya no aguantando las ganas que tenia de ser penetrada por el chico de cabellos lavanda.

El sonrio y bajo hasta quedar su aliento en el oido de ella.

-Dime que quieres_le susurro al odido con una sonrisa de lado

-Ya hazlo porfavor_ suplicaba ella

-Que acaso quieres esto?_le pregunto el pasando una mano por debajo de el abdomen de ella, colocandola en su clirotis, apretandolo algo fuerte para llamar su atencion, pero luego pasando lentamente, haciendo de aquellas caricias una tortura para la menor de los Son.

-Trunks..._gimio ella al sentir aquella mano torturandola de la mejor manera posible

-Dimelo Pan, dime que es lo que quieres_le decia el ahpra bajando su otra mano y comenzando a masajear uno de sus senos.

-Yo te quiero dentro de mi_le dijo ella con la respiracion entrecortada

-Que quieres que?_ le pregunto molestanddola

-Penetrame ya!_ le dijo casi gritando

-Eso es lo que queria oir_ dijo con una sonrisa

Quito las mmanos de donde las tenia y las coloco en la cintura de ella, penetrandola al instante.

Pan dejo salir un grito, el placer que sentia era impresionante, y mejoraba aun mas con cada envestida de Trunks.

-Mas fuerte_pedia ella gimiendo

Trunks con un brazo tiro todo del escritorio. Salio de el cuerpo de Pan y la volteo, recostandola boca arriba en aquel lugar de trabajo.

De esa manera, volvio a penetrarla, tomando con ambos brazos de sus piernas, para acer que cada envestida sea profunda.

-Trunks..._gemia ella el nombre de su amante.

El bajo su cabeza, encontrandose con los pechos de Pan, comenzando a succionarlo y hacer circulos con su lengua.

Trunks sentia como las paredes de Pan comenzaban a apretarse, dandole la señal de que estaba por llegar a el climax, cosa que a el tambien se le acercaba.

-Ya no puedo mas..._decia ella casi llorando de el placer que el le proporcionaba.

Al escuchar eso Trunks mordio su pezon, haciendo que Pan se viniera, y con ella tambien el.

Ambos con la respiracion agitada, cansados pero satisfechos.

-Eso fue...increible_dijo el

-Si... deberiamos de acerlo mas seguido_contesto ella con una sonrisa, acariciando la cabella de Trunks que en ese momento se encontraba recostada en el pecho de ella.

-Eso quiere decir que apartir de ahora estaremos juntos?_pregunto el sonriendo

-Claro_le respondio ella con una sonrisa

Pan se levanto un poco y lo beso en los labio.

Pero derrepente...

-Ahh_grito Trunks cayendo de su silla - Que sucedio?_ se pregunto a si mismo

Al parecer trunks se habia quedado dormido cuando se recosto en la silla subiendo los pies a el escritorio.

-Todo... todo fue un sueño?_se pregunto desepcionado y triste.

Derrepente el telefono sono. Trunks atendio desanimado, pues el hubiera deseado que lo de el sueño hubiese sido verdad.

-Si?_ pregunto a su secretaria por el tubo de el aparato.

-Señor Brief, una señorita llamada Pan dice que lo conoce y que necesita hablar con usted_le informo su secretaria

A Trunks se le detuvo la respiracion por un momento, y emocionado le respondio.

-Digale que pase_ dijo sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos.

Y como en su sueño por la puerta primero aparecion su rostro y luego el resto de su cuerpo.

Tambien estaba con el uniforme de la universidad, los mismos ojos lenos de lujuria y aquel sonrojo sexual que tenia en su sueño.

Pan..._dijo el

Y como antes ella camino hasta el para besarlo de esa manera salvaje en la que se habian besado en la cabeza de Trunks.

El tenia una cosa en claro este no era un sueño, por lo que no desaprovecharia la oprtunidad de estar con Pan y volverse una pareja.

"Quien dijo que lo sueños no se pueden cumplir?" se pregunto a si mismo en su cabeza.

* * *

**Y? Que les parecio? Bueno, se que no es muy bueno, pero quisiera sus comentarios para saber en que debo mejorar en este tipo de historias.**

**Saludos! Comenten!**


End file.
